


(オリジナルUTAUスキット) はじめまして、私の新しい友達。(Hajimemashite, Watashino atarashii tomodachi.)

by Aoharu



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Cake, Friendship, Gen, Sister - Freeform, Tea, friends - Freeform
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoharu/pseuds/Aoharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasane Teto goes to over Utane Uta's house for tea and cakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(オリジナルUTAUスキット) はじめまして、私の新しい友達。(Hajimemashite, Watashino atarashii tomodachi.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Original UTAU Skit) Nice to meet you, My new friend.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752046) by [Aoharu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoharu/pseuds/Aoharu). 



> Has English Translation.

オリジナルUTAUスキット (Orijinaru UTAU Sukitto)  
タイトル: はじめまして、私の新しい友達。(Hajimemashite, Watashino atarashiitomodachi.)  
UTAU:  
キュリ Kyuri (SFX)  
重音テト Kasane Teto  
唄音ウタ Utane Uta (デフォ子 Defoko)  
]唄音コエ Utane Koe  
言語: 日本語 (Nihongo)  
スキット: アオハル Aoharu

*  
シーン　一 (Shiin Ichi):

キュリ:  
コンコン　(Kon Kon.)

重音テト:  
ごめん下さい。(Gomenkudsai.)  
おようございます。(Oyougozaimasu.)

唄音ウタ:  
ああっ。。。？(Aaah...?)  
おようございます。(Oyougozaimasu.)  
いらっしゃいませ｡ (Irasshaimase.)  
どうぞお上がり下さい｡(Douzo oagari kudasai.)

重音テト:  
はい。(Hai.)  
ありがとうございます。(Arigatou gozaimasu.)  
おじゃまします｡(Ojamashimasu.)

唄音ウタ:  
はじめまして。(Hajimemashite.)  
私の名前は唄音ウタです。(Watashino namaewa Utane Uta desu.)  
あなたのお名前は何ですか。(Anatano onamaewa nan desu ka?)  
どうぞよろしく。(Douzoyoroshiku.)

重音テト:  
はじめまして。(Hajimemashite.)  
私の名前は重音テトです。(Watashino namaewa Kasane Teto desu.)  
どうぞよろしく。(Douzoyoroshiku.)

唄音ウタ:  
靴を脱いで下さい。(Kutsuwo nuide

kudasai.)  
ありがとうございます。(Arigatou gozaimasu.)

重音テト:  
はい。(Hai.)

シーン　二 (Shiin Ni):

重音テト:  
わああっ。。。！(Waaa...!)  
唄音さんの家はとてもきれいです。(Utane san no uchiwa totemo kirei desu.)

唄音ウタ:  
ああ？(Aa?)  
ありがとうございます。(Arigatou gozaimasu.)  
この部屋は居間です。(Kono heyawa ima

desu.)  
椅子をどうぞ。(Isuwo douzo.)  
座って下さい。(Suwatte kudasai.)

重音テト:  
はい。(Hai.)  
どうもありがとう。(Doumo arigatou.)

唄音ウタ:  
お元気ですか、重音さん？(Ogenki desu ka, Kasane san?)

重音テト:  
私は元気です。(Watashiwa genki desu.)  
ありがとう。(Arigatou.)  
唄音さんは？(Utane sanwa?)

唄音ウタ:  
私も元気です。(Watashimo genki desu.)  
ありがとう。(Arigatou.)  
ああ！(Aa!)  
ちょっと待って下さい。(Chotto matte kudasai.)

重音テト:  
はい。(Hai.)

唄音ウタ:  
どうぞ。(Douzo.)  
このトレイの上で、小さいケーキと紅茶があります。(Kono toreino uede, chiisai keeki to kouchaga arimasu.)

重音テト:  
ああ！(Aa!)  
素晴らしいですよ。(Subarashii desuyo.)  
ありがとうございます。(Arigatou gozaimasu.)

テトとウタ:  
いただきます！(Itadakimasu.)

唄音ウタ:  
えっと。。。(Etto...)  
重音さんはお菓子が好きですか。(Kasanesanwa okashiga sukidesuka?)

重音テト:  
私はお菓子が少し好きです。(Watashiwa okashiga sukoshi sukidesu.)  
唄音さんは？(Utane san wa?)

唄音ウタ:  
私もお菓子が好きです。(Watashimo okashiga sukidesu.)  
でも、私の一番好きな食べ物はごはんです。(Demo, watashino ichibansukina tabemonowa gohan desu.)

重音テト:  
ああ、そうですか。(Aa, sou desu ka?)  
私の一番好きな食べ物はパンです。(Watashino ichibansukina tabemonowa pan desu.)

唄音ウタ:  
ああっ。。。そうです。(Aa... soudesu.)

キュリ:  
モグモグ、モグモグ(Mogu Mogu, Mogu Mogu)  
シーン～ (Shiin~)

テトとウタ:  
ごちそうさまでした。(Gochisousamadeshita.)

重音テト:  
あああ！！！(Aaa!!!)  
あの棚の上で、あの物は何ですか。(Ano tanano uede, ano monowa nan desu ka?)

唄音ウタ:  
どこですか。(Doko desu ka?)

重音テト:  
あこです！(Ako desu!)

唄音ウタ:  
えっと。。。ああ。。。(Etto... aa...)  
あの物はプレセントです。(Ano monowa purezento desu.)  
あのプレゼントは母からでした。(Ano purezentowa haha kara deshita.)

重音テト:  
あのプレゼントは何ですか。(Ano purezentowa nan desu ka?)

唄音ウタ:  
あのプレゼントは時計です。(Ano purezentowa tokei desu.)

重音テト:  
あの時計はとてもきれいです。(Ano tokeiwa totemo kirei desu.)

唄音ウタ:  
あの時計もとても古いです。(Ano tokeimo totemo furui desu.)

唄音コエ:  
ただ今帰りました。(Tadaima kaerimashita.)

テトとウタ:  
おようございます。(Oyougozaimasu.)

キュリ:  
バタ、バタ、バタ、バタ、バタ。。。(Bata, bata, bata, bata, bata...)

唄音コエ:  
ねえ、この朝にウタちゃんと友達は何をしますか。(Nee, konoasani Utachanto tomodachiwa naniwo shimasuka?)

唄音ウタ:  
私たちはケーキと紅茶を食べています。(Watashitachiwa keekito kouchawo tabeteimasu.)

唄音コエ:  
おおっ。。。(Oo...)  
そうです。(Sou desu.)  
ウタちゃんの友達のお名前は何ですか。(Utachanno tomodachino onamaewa nan desuka?)

重音テト:  
はじまして。(Hajimemashite.)  
私は重音テトです。(Watashiwa Kasane Teto desu.)  
どうぞよろしく。(Douzoyoroshiku.)

唄音コエ:  
はじめまして。(Hajimemashite.)  
私は唄音コエです。(Watashiwa Utane Koe desu.)  
どうぞよろしく。(Douzoyoroshiku.)

唄音ウタ:  
唄音コエちゃんは私の妹です。(Utane Koe chanwa watashino imouto desu.)

重音テト:  
ああっ。。。(Aa...)  
ああ！(Aa!)  
今は何時ですか。(Imawa nanji desuka?)

唄音コエ:  
ああ。。。(Aa...)  
今は十時半です。(Imawa juujihan desu.)

重音テト:  
ああ！(Aa!)  
そうですか。(Sou desuka?)  
時間ですよ！(Jikan desuyo!)  
お邪魔しました。(Ojamashimashita.)  
さようなら。(Sayounara.)

唄音コエ:  
おやおや。(Oya oya.)  
悲しいだよ。(Kanashii dayo!)

唄音ウタ:  
えっと。。。(Etto...)  
ま、待って下さい。(Ma, matte kudasai.)  
あのう。。。(Anou...)  
明日午後二時半に公園で私たちを会いませんか。(Ashita gogonijihanni kouende watashitachi wo aimasenka?)

重音テト:  
えっと。。。(Etto...)  
あのう。。。(Anou...)  
はい。明日です。(...Hai. Ashita desu.)

唄音ウタ:  
いいです。(Ii desu.)  
じゃあ、また明日。(Jaa, mata ashita.)  
さようなら。(Sayounara.)

重音テト:  
また明日。(Mata ashita.)

キュリ:  
キイ、パタン (Kii, patan)

唄音コエ:  
ペコペコです。(Pekopeko desu.)  
ケーキですね。(Keeki desune?)  
チョコレートですか。(Chokoreeto desu.)

唄音ウタ:  
ケーキです。(Keeki desu.)  
いいえ。(Iie.)  
ケーキはチョコレートではありません。(Keekiwa chokoreeto dewaarimasen.)  
どうぞ。(Douzo.)

唄音コエ:  
ああ！(Aa!)  
ありがとう。(Arigatou.)  
私はチョコレートがきらいです。(Watashiwa chokoreeto ga kiraidesu.)

唄音ウタ:  
どういたしまして。(Douitashimashite.)  
しります。(Shirimasu.)

キュリ:  
おわり。(Owari.)

*


End file.
